Moving Closer
by Serpentsnitch
Summary: Anna x Reader. Modern AU ONE SHOT


**A/N: Hey guys! :D This story is bothering my mind for a week now. So i decided to write it. I'm sorry if i have some wrong spelling or grammars.**

**P.S. Sadly but true i do not own Frozen and the song Moving closer by Never the strangers**

* * *

(Y/N) = Your name

* * *

You're stuck in the bar with your friends. You have no idea how you got here in the first place. All you can remember is that your friends burst into your house dragging you outside.

You're sitting in one of the chairs at the table of the bar. Not touching any of the drinks and food at your table. You look at your sorroundings, there are a lot of people dancing at the dance floor, and drinking some beer in their table. The place is really crowded and noisy. You're not really fond of this kind of place. But then someone caught your eye. A strawberry-blonde haired girl with two braided pigtails flying in her shoulders while dancing. You saw her really enjoying the music. Then you broke into your thoughts.

"Hey (Y/N)! We didn't dragged you all the way here to just sit there and daydream." Stephen said who was one of your friends.

"This is the last time I will go outside with you guys!" You said to him while glaring.

"Have some fun! Instead of living your boring life." Alex said giving you a drink in a glass. You hesitantly take it.

"I much prefer that kind of life thank you very much." You said to him.

You drank the drink in your hands that Alex gave you. You almost threw up at the taste of the drink.

"Bleh! This is the worst thing I ever tasted." You said lolling your tongue out.

You stood up from your chair, you decided to go in the rest room. You make your way through the sea of dancing people. When you finally passed all of them someone accidentally spilled her drink into your jacket.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where i was going. Here let me help you clean that." You saw the strawberry-blonde haired girl that you've been staring at from the dance floor. You noticed some freckles spreaded across her face. You think those freckles made her a lot cuter. You stared at her while she kept rambling saying sorry to you for about the tenth time now. Your captivated by her cute face. You can't help but love her ramble. It feels like listening to your favorite song.

"Well this is awkward. Not that your awkward. I'm awkward- You're gorgeous- Wait what?" She said blushing.

You blushed.

"Uhm... I'll clean this i was going in the rest room anyway." You said to the girl. "I'm really sorry... Uhmmm... Bye!" She said walking into your opposite direction.

You entered the rest room. You grabbed some tissue and wiped the stain from your jacket. Then you take it off since the stain won't removed. You exited the rest room and came back into your table.

Stephen noticed you sitting into the chair. "(Y/N)! Where have you been?! You're next to sing in the stage!" He said pulling you from the chair you've been sitting on. "I AM NEXT TO WHAT?!" You yelled at him. He didn't answered your question, he continued to drag you to the left side of the stage.

"Come on. You're not a bad singer! So what song will you be singing?" Stephen asked you while grinning mischievously. You rolled your eyes, you know you can't protest it will just waste you some breath you'll still end up singing.

You quickly picked a song called Moving Closer.

Out of nowhere someone gave you a microphone.

Then the music stopped.

You're next!

You climbed the stage with your shaking legs. "If I get humiliated in this Stephen! You'll be a dead meat!" You thought angrily.

You look at the audience who are waiting for you to sing then you saw her the strawberry-blonde haired girl with freckles smiling at you. You can feel your confindence increasing.

You hear the piano started to play.

You look at the strawberry blonde haired girl's face. Then you smiled.

_When you smile everything's in place_

_I've waited so long, can make no mistake_

_All I am reaching out to you_

_I can't be scared, got to make a move_

_While we're young, come away with me_

_Keep me close and don't let go_

_Inch by inch, we're moving closer_

_Feels like a fairytale ending_

_Take my heart, this is the moment_

_I'm moving closer to you_

_I'm moving closer to you_

You didn't take of your eyes from the strawberry-blonde haired girl.

_Who'd have thought that I'd breathe the air_

_Spinning 'round your atmosphere_

_I'll hold my breath, falling into you_

_Break my fall and don't let go_

_Inch by inch, we're moving closer_

_Feels like a fairytale ending_

_Take my heart, this is the moment_

_I'm moving closer to you_

_Inch by inch, we're moving closer_

_Feels like a fairytale ending_

_Take my heart, this is the moment_

_I'm moving closer to you_

_Moving closer... _

_Closer to you... _

_Moving closer... _

_I'm moving closer to you._

Everyone applauded.

Still looking at the girl you climbed down the stage. You make your way to the table where she's sitting with her friends.

"Hi" You said smiling at her. "Hi" she said to you smiling with a blush in her freckled face. "I'm (Y/N) by the way" You said stretching your hand out for her to shake. She took your hand and shook it.

"I'm Anna"

* * *

**A/N: Sooo... The End? **

**Just review or Pm me :)**


End file.
